I Do Not Wear Green
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: Happy St. Patrick's Day. He'll take the pinch over the green.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, J.C. Penny, or St. Patrick's Day.**

**A/N: To all of the people who know that I should be updating Social Status, and all of the people who don't actually know that, and all of the people who just stumbled across this site and have clicked on my story be chance, greetings! **

**Here is my contribution to the holiday.**

* * *

Squeals rang out through the Xavier Mansion. Logan winced, Ororo smiled indulgently, Hank grinned, and Professor X simply endured. This happened every year, and it was nothing to become upset over.

St. Patrick's Day had arrived.

Kitty was on the prowl, hunting down those who dared to defy tradition and choose not to wear green on this day. Already, Amara and Bobby had fallen prey to her sharp fingernails and unavoidable pinches. Jubilee had wisely chosen to forgo her yellow jacket and wear a lime-green one instead.

Kitty had wisely chosen to _not _attempt to pinch Laura Howlett, who had worn her usual black and grey ensemble and looked confused when Kitty tried to explain why she should be wearing green. The perky brunette had given up gracefully when her point failed to get across satisfactorily.

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "Your eyes are green anyway!" Laura had watched her bounce away happily, puzzlement causing her face to scrunch up.

Rogue had deliberately decided not to wear her own green outfit, opting instead for dark purple and black. Kitty had gleefully approached her to pinch her friend, only to be turned away when Rogue wiggled gloveless fingers at her and smirked as Kitty realized that her shirt was sleeveless. She'd protested, insisting that Rogue was cheating, only to cut herself off when Gambit appeared in the doorway of their room, dressed head to toe in black and red, topped with his usual trench coat. She hadn't even _considered_ pinching _him_.

* * *

Kitty stalked the halls dressed from head to toe (and possibly more) in green. Her skirt was green. Her shirt. Her jacket. Her headband. Her very stylish sandals that she got from J.C. Penny. It was all a nice, seasonal shade of green. And it looked good on her.

Kurt hated it.

Kurt did not wear green. Ever. Not on St. Patrick's Day, and no other day either. He refused. Blue and green may be similar colors, but they were not two that should be worn together in his opinion, and as he had no choice in the blue, he'd be darned if he had to wear green with it.

Unfortunately, Kitty didn't understand that. Probably because he didn't tell her. Every St. Patrick's Day, Kurt played hide 'n' seek with his best friend, as well as tag, catch, and a twisted version of Blind Man's Bluff as he tried to avoid her nipping fingers. Kitty simply didn't comprehend the concept of _not _loving to dress in green on St. Patrick's Day.

He sighed from his rather uncomfortable position under Kitty's bed. He had come to the conclusion that while she was out scrounging the halls for victims, she couldn't be in her room. Thus, he'd chosen to hide underneath her bed. A choice he was quickly coming to regret. It was very dusty under there.

"Ruhm, Katzchen, ever consider dusting?" He sneezed, and instantly stiffened as he felt the results take over his body.

"Drat," he growled as he teleported.

* * *

"Oh Ku-urt!" sang Kitty. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Not by ze hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

Startled at first, Kitty's lips nevertheless turned up at the corners in a small smirk and she slowly pivoted in place, eyes scanning the room for her fuzzy friend. "Okay, number one, you are _so _mixing fables there, and two, your chin is probably the place where you have the _least _hair."

"Hey!"

She shrugged. "Call it like I see it."

A muffled bamf sounded and then Kurt appeared before her dressed in jeans and a dark red t-shirt, definitely not St. Patrick's Day wear. His golden eyes glinted at her from the shadows and his fangs gleamed as he grinned into her surprised face.

"Scare ya?"

She folded her arms over her chest. "No." Examining his clothing, she scowled. "Why aren't you wearing green?"

He sighed. "Keety, every year, we haf zis conversation, und mein reasons do not change. I. Do not. Wear. Green. Period. End of discussion."

"That isn't a reason, it's a statement."

Exasperated, he exclaimed, "Hollischen Frau! I don't wear green! Zat is mein reason, und zat is all I haf to say on ze matter."

She sighed. "Kurt, you know what I have to do, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ja, Katz, I am avare zat you believe zat mein soul vill be in danger if I do not let you pinch me." Dramatically, he rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm, throwing his other across his face and mockingly squealing, "Please, not too hard!"

Appraising him sharply, she cautiously approached him, all too knowledgeable of his habit of teleporting at the last second. When he didn't move, she darted forward and caught the skin of his forearm between her thumb and forefinger and gently pinched him before leaping back. He winced theatrically, but uncovered his eyes and looked down at her in genuine amusement.

"Happy, Katzchen?" he asked. She nodded with a huge smile. "Uh-huh."

"Glad to hear it," he muttered. Laughing, she tip-toed up and kissed his cheek. "Oh, lighten up, Fuzzy. You got your way, I got mine, everyone's happy." He rolled his eyes again.

"So," she said, twirling away with mischief in her eyes. "Logan isn't wearing green."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ja?"

She grinned. "Ja. And I need a good get away plan…"

He sighed. "Lead ze vay."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I did not wear green today. But like Remy, I am one of those people you don't consider pinching unless you are

_**very **_**close to me.**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day, people. Pinch a leprechaun.**


End file.
